Reference is made to the following documents:
[NMFTR107]Network Management ForumForum TR107: ISO/CCITT and Internet Management:Coexistence and Interworking StrategyIssue 1.0 September 1992[M.3010]ITU-T Recommendation M.3010Maintenance: Telecommunications ManagementNetworkPrinciples for a Telecommunications ManagementNetwork 10/92[X.160]ITU-T Recommendation X.160Data Networks and Open System CommunicationsPublic Data Networks - MaintenanceArchitecture for Customer Network ManagementService for Public Data Networks 7/94[X.200]Data Networks and'Open System CommunicationsOpen System Interconnection -Model and NotationInformation Technology -Open System InterconnectionBasic Reference ModelGeneva,1994[X.208]ITU-T Recommendation X.208Specification of abstract syntax notation one(ASN.1)Information technologyOpen System Interconnection 1988[X.209]ITU-T Recommendation X.209Specification of Basic Encoding Rules forAbstract Syntax Notation One (ASN.1)[X.710]ITU-T Recommendation X.710Data Communication NetworksOpen Systems InterconnectionCommon Management Information ServiceDefinition for CCITT ApplicationsGeneva, 1991[X.711]ITU-T Recommendation X.711Data Communication NetworksOpen Systems InterconnectionCommon Management Information ProtocolSpecification for CCITT ApplicationsGeneva, 1991[X.722]ITU-T Recommendation X.722Data Communication NetworksOpen Systems InterconnectionStructure of Management InformationGuidelines for the Definition of ManagedObjectsGeneva, 1992[RFC 1157]Network Working Group RFC 1157Simple Network Management Protocol(SNMP)[RFC 1085]Network Working Group RFC 1085ISO Presentation Services on top of TCP/IP-based internetsM. Rose, Performance Systems InternationalK. McCloghrie, Hughes LAN SystemsDecember 1988[RFC 1189]Network Working Group RFC 1189Common Management Information Services andProtocols for the Internet (CMOT and CMIP).U.S. Warrier, L. Besaw, L. LaBarre, B.D.Handspicker.historic protocol, not recommended statusOct. 1, 1990.[RFC 1214]Network Working Group RFC 1214OSI Internet Management: Management InformationBaseL. Labarrehistoric protocol, not recommended status[RFC0793]Network Working Group RFC 0793Transmission Control ProtocolJ. Postel. September 1981OSI Abstract-Data Manipulation API (XOM)CAE SpecificationIssue 3x/Open Company LtdISBN 1 85912 175 6
The following abbreviations are used:
ASN.1Abstract Syntax Notation One[X.208]BERBasic Encoding Rules[X.209]CMIPCommon Management Information Protocol[X.711]CMIPDUCommon Management Information Protocol Data[X.711]UnitCMISCommon Management Information Service[X.710]CNMCustomer Management Network[X.160]DCFData Communication FunctionDCNData Communication NetworkGDMOGuidelines for the Definition of Managed Objects[X.722]OSIOpen System Interconnection[X.200]SNMPSimple Network Management Protocol[RFC1157]TCP/IPTransmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol[RFC0793]TMNTelecommunication Management Network[M.3010]XOMX-OPEN, Interface for handling ASN.1
Abstract Syntax Notation One (ASN.1) [X.208] permits the formal specification of data types. It is used for the platform-independent definition of a variety of services and protocols of the OSI 7-layer model (Open System Interconnection [X.200]), among other things. To transmit the stored information, whose structure is defined by ASN.1, there exists a series of methods to encode ASN.1 values, such as the Basic Encoding Rules (BER) [X.209]. The BER-encoded information can then be transmitted in binary form with the help of any desired method. In general, transmission protocols from the TCP/IP or OSI family are used.
At the present time, transmitting the various Protocol Data Units (PDUs) from layer 7 of the OSI 7-layer model, as defined in ASN.1, with the help of a purely OSI-based protocol stack, entails substantial outlay. For this reason, the use of these protocols is often avoided, or the lower layers of the OSI protocol stack are replaced with an already existing TCP/IP protocol. As an example of a number of these methods, one might mention CMIP over TCP/IP (CMOT) [RFC1189].